


Now we are even

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, TYL!Hibari Kyoya, Ten Year Bazooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: Kink meme challenge: The day Kyouya gets even. TYL!Hibari/Dino. fingering, hand job, orgasm denial... bonus if Dino's tied up with his own whip.





	Now we are even

The sun was setting over Namimori. It was a beautiful summer evening, and everything was bathed in vibrant, orange light. It was the summer holidays, and the grounds of Namimori High were deserted. Except for the two figures fighting on the school roof. The leader of the Disciplinary Comittee, the fearsome Hibari Kyoya, was going for blood, fighting the Don of the Cavallone Famiglia, the Bucking Bronco, Dino. The sounds of a cracking whip and the clash of tonfas carried across the still summer air.

Dino dived sideways to avoid a tonfa handle to his temple, so close he could hear it swishing past his ear. He changed direction quickly, ready for another swing. Hibari was not very predictable in battle, apart from the predictableness of the non stop barrage of punches and strikes from him. Using the whip handle as a block, Dino deftly stopped him in his tracks. With the other end of his whip, he yanked one of the weapons away from the Cloud Guardian. It clattered across the concrete tiles and came to rest over by the safety railings. "Tsk tsk, Kyoya," Dino chided, "you need to plan your attacks more if you want to get off today." An evil grin spread across his normally pleasant face, "or do you want to lose?"

The stakes were high, as always. After animal instincts had taken over one time many months ago, their sparring matches more often than not ended in them both tossing their weapons aside and going for each other, clothes hastily being pushed away to make way for frantic kisses and teasing bites. Well, Dino teased. He had a feeling Hibari was going for blood. And more often than not, the one winning the fight was the one to get their way later, either by getting off first or by winding the other one up in a sexual frenzy.

Dino had been on a winning streak lately, and had a good feeling about today's fight too. He was fantasizing about the delicious softness of Hibari's lips around his cock when a hard blow to his abdomen knocked him back to reality.

"Don't drift off, Bronco! I'll bite you to death!"

Dino jumped back, out of "Sorry, sorry. Just thinking of how I will claim my prize, Kyoya. Would you like to blow me here or in the Disciplinary Comittee's headquarters?" Baiting the skylark to make the first move had proved to be a successful strategy before.

"Not today, Herbivore. I'll have you on your knees by the end of this." Raising his tonfa again, Hibari prepared for another strike.

"Ah, you're not old enough to say such things, Kyoya!" Dino teased. He held his whip out in front of him, ready to counter Hibari's attack. Hibari was no ordinary teen, but reminding him of his age was a surefire way to get him riled up. This time, Dino was ready for him. As the skylark launched towards him, he jumped sideways, using his whip to catch the still tonfa-wielding arm. Hibari's reflexes were lightning fast, and he grabbed the end before it struck him. He pulled hard, keeping it taut between them. Dino was going on the defense now. Hibari was a menace at any range, but close range was were he was most dangerous. "No fair, Kyoya", he chided, "let go. It's not like you to play dirty. Desperate for a win?"

"As if," the skylark spat back at him. "You have gotten lucky, but in the end you're just a herbivore."

"Lucky indeed," the taller man winked back pulling harder to destabilize the other. Hibari held his position. "I swear I will bite you to death, Cavallone. And I will enjoy it emmensely."

"Yeah? Well, show me how you-!"

There was a 'poof' of pink smoke. It burnt Dino 's eyes and made him cough. Squinting through the smoke and tears, Dino could make out the silhouette of a tall, slim figure standing where Hibari had been only seconds ago. But he knew he had a good few inches on the skylark, and the figure in front of him was much taller, taller than Dino.

Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Decimo of the future. Kyoya from ten years in the future.

"Kyoya!"

In his panic, Dino dropped his end of the whip. When particularly bloodthirsty, Kyoya could come dangerously close to beating him. But a fully adult Hibari Kyoya, with an added ten years of experience... well, it was only for five minutes, then he would revert back. If he could stand his ground for five minutes...

"Dino. My, you look young."

Dino recognized the sharpness in the voice, though it was deeper than the voice he was used to.

"I could just sink my teeth into you..."

Something about the combined menace and lust in his voice made the Don's hair stand on end. _Fuck, Hibari was scary!_ He was merely standing there, pulling in the whip and coiling it in his hand, but sheer power was emanating from his very being. _This is bad. This is very bad._ Dino was unarmed and alone. Hibari had his whip as well as the tonfas he always had.

"Ky- wait, where is the bazooka?" He looked around frantically for Lambo. That kid never learnt to mind his belongings.

"Kufufu... oh, Vongola technology has gotten a lot farther in ten years, Dino." Goosebumps spread through the blonde man's body at the deep, sultry way the other had pronounced his name. "There is even a bazooka that takes you to the past! And you and I decided it was time for us to meet. You in the future, I mean." The Cloud guardian was stepping closer now, slowly, and Dino couldn't find it in him to break eye contact.

"I will enjoy biting you to death."

Hibari was lightning quick, and Dino barely had time to react.

"Shit!" As the skylark started towards him, the Bronco turned and bolted towards the door, towards the rest of the school. A coward's solution, but he knew better than to take the fearsome Cloud Guardian lightly. Below there were obstacles, passages, tighter spaces. It didn't fit Dino's fighting style, but this was all about putting space between them. He was not losing, not today!

But Hibari was too quick. Dino was barely half way to the door when he felt himself getting tripped up.

"Fu-!"

His legs stung from where his whip had hit him, and it was pulled tight around his ancles. Before he had time to turn, to crawl away, to do anything, Hibari was on him. Sharp teeth sank into Dino's neck.

"Ah-!"

"Be quiet, Herbivore."

All air was pushed from his lungs as Hibari's knee drove into his back. He tried to kick free from his whip, but it was no use. He tried to use his elbow to get Hibari off his back, but he deftly caught the punch and twisted his wrist painfully, catching it between his knee and Dino's lower back, making the blonde yelp in sudden pain. Throwing caution to the winds, Dino tried to twist and punch away his sparring partner, but his right arm was wrestled down together with his left. A familiar clicking noise, and Dino tried to twist around to see the cold metal on his wrists. _Hibari's box weapon_...

The Cloud Guardian was not gentle as he wrestled him on the floor. More pulling and tugging, another click, and his legs and wrists were now bound together with the use of both his whip and Hibari's Vongola handcuffs.

"Hmm, it seems the fearsome Bronco is nothing more than a pony."

Dino couldn't help but yelp in pain as Hibari kicked him over on his stomach, and he hissed as the taller man pulled him up to a kneeling position by grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. His eyes shut tight in pain, he could feel rather than see Hibari's smug grin. "You know, I think I almost prefer you like this, Dino. Not so cocky anymore, are you..." With Hibari standing in front of him holding him up by his hair like this, the blonde man suddenly became aware of how close his mouth was to Hibari's dick. And then he became aware of how hard he himself was, a knot curling tight in his abdomen as he pictured himself getting absolutely face-fucked by the almost 30-year old Cloud Guardian.

The Cloud Guardian had also noticed. "How easy it is to excite you, Dino. I merely have to show you what I am capable of doing..." he pulled the blonde head higher, causing Dino to yelp in pain as he tried not to get lifted off the ground by his hair. Screwing his eyes up, trying to breathe through it, Dino didn't really notice how his head was pulled backwards or how one of Hibari's feet moved onto -

"Ah! Fuck!"

Gradually putting more weight on the bound man's erection, Hibari chuckled as the other man gasped for air through the throbbing pressure. "Fuck, don't tease me, Kyoya!" Dino gasped. He would admit to losing, even under such unfair conditions. But still, it was somewhat low of Hibari to make him squirm like this, it seemed the superior Kyoya had hardly worked for it. He shuddered to think of the strength of the Cloud Guardian, how he could do anything he wanted to the Cavallone Don, how the only thing holding him back was (maybe?) affection.

They had never established a safe word or whatever. When they fought, they both knew what they were potentially were in for, on both ends of the deal. If one of them wasn't up for it, they would withdraw before the situation escalated. Dino wondered if Hibari would adhere to a safe word if he brought the subject up, whether this Hibari would adhere had it already been an agreement.

His cock now almost hurt, pushing against his clothes. Bound as he was, he couldn't get any relief, and the prickly stinging from his hair being pulled just made him more antsy. He was getting needier, and his cheeks burnt with embarrassment as he thrust his hips forwards and upwards, further into the pressure Hibari was exerting. The skylark fell to one knee beside Dino, still keeping a hold of his blonde mane.

With a slow chuckle, Hibari let go of his hair, making Dino slump forwards, almost fall face first into the floor beneath them. He lent in closer, and licked over the bite marks forming on his neck. Feeling tension shoot like electricity through his body, Dino couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of Hibari's warm breath against his wet skin. A sound, almost like a feral growl, emitted from the man dominating him, and he felt heat coiling tight in his abdomen. Hibari moved and fitted himself against Dino's back. One hand slid effortlessly down under his jeans, inside his underwear. One finger circled his hole. Dino jerked, but soon regretted it. Hibari's other hand had found its way to his fly, and had worked it open. Dino felt the relief of the fresh evening air for a split second before Hibari closed his hand around his dick and balls, holding him in a vice-like grip. Dino let out a yelp that turned into a long groan at the feeling of pressure from his groin and the familiar sting of one finger slowly pushing dryly into him. Biting back any more sounds of pleasure or pain, Dino almost swallowed his own tongue as the grip on his dick moved to firm strokes along his shaft. While the Bronco could hold back his voice, he didn't try to control his hips, which pushed forwards. Hibari pushed back, and now two fingers entered him, scissoring him open. A few thrusts, and Hibari found what he had been looking for. Dino, already exhausted, yelled as the darker man started stroking his prostate, making stars blur his vision. With each jerk forwards, the skylark pumped his erection, and with every jerk back, he pushed and stroked at his prostate, knocking the air out of the blonde-haired man.

Gasping, Dino felt like he was drowning. It was like being skewered, from his ass to his dick, and it went right through his prostate. All the blood rushing to his groin made him dizzy, and white stars burst in front of his eyes with every thrust of Hibari's fingers. His orgasm was rapidly building - this was ridiculus, he hadn't been this quick since he was a teenager! - and his face burned with embarrassment as he realized the whining noise he heard was coming from himself.

"Ku fu fu fu, I don't think so, Bucking Bronco..."

Too many things happened at once. Once again Hibari bit hard, this time drawing blood from the groove of his neck. The fingers assaulting his prostate drew back too quickly, leaving him painfully empty. The hand jerking him off shifted, and instead gripped his balls and squeezed. "Fuck! Ah!" He felt his hole twitch, and his cheeks burnt with embarrassment. _Fuck, that hurt!_ The coil of of lust in his abdomen felt like it had just been twisted into a painful double knot.

Even though the skylark had told him to be quiet, Dino couldn't help the moan of pain, frustration and pure want from escaping his throat. It was like his whole body was trembling, on the verge of ripping into pieces. The pain and pressure left him, and he felt empty and bare. His head was spinning, it seemed his blood was either trickling down from the bite mark on his neck or all gathered in his cock. He could feel Hibari towering over him, chuckling.

"Now we're even."

What? He didn't get what this was supposed to reference. All he knew was that if he didn't cum in about fifteen seconds, his dick was going to explode.

*poof*

As Hibari from ten years in to future disappeared, so too did the handcuffs shackling Dino's hands on his back. His hands were on his dick before he registered what he was doing, his mounting libido taking over all sense or thought except _I need to come_! After only a few tugs he felt the crash of orgasm hit him, and a wail of release tore from his throat. A drop of come hit his face as he shuddered through his orgasm, barely registering how ribbons of semen shot onto his hands and torso. He gasped for air, too spent to try to speak. The sun had gone down, and the cool evening air made him shiver as it hit his very sensitive, overheated organ. Slowly, he opened his eyes and raised his gaze to Hibari. His own Hibari now, not the future Hibari.

If he hadn't been so oversensitive and on edge, he would have laughed. The poor skylark looked utterly scandalized. What a sight he must have been! Still tied up with his own whip, jeans undone, kneeling and, as the pink smoke was settling, covered in his own cum. He shuddered and whimpered as he felt his asshole twitch in post-orgasm sensitivity. God, had Kyoya done this to him in only five minutes?

"Dino... I'll bite you to death!"

_Huh? What had he done now?_

His eyes swept over the skylark again, this time taking in details. Hibari's cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was shallow. There was undeniably a bulge in his slacks, but his fly was not undone. The Cloud Guardian's hands were clenched into fists, and on his wrists there were red marks running around and upwards on his arms. His eyes were watery, but not as if he'd been crying. His lips looked almost swollen and red, and in the corner of his mouth, there seemed to be a droplet of... Oh.

Kyoya had gone into the future.

To Dino, ten years in the future.

_Now we're even..._

"I'll fucking bite you, Bronco!"

Well, this was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> *I love how easily distracted Dino can be. One mention of the word cocky, and he goes straight to Hibari's cock ^^


End file.
